Online Mafia War: Blind Date
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: AU, Can Hibari find the perfect date or lose the bet to the two unholy Italians? can Gokudera bury his resentments long enough to date his archenemy? can Tsuna survive the shock knowing who his guardians really is? 1896, 2795, 5986, 12oc and much more.NOW WITH SPECIAL, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1: The Game

I present to thee,** Online Mafia Wars and Blind Date!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Game.<strong>

Byakuran was crackling madly when Shouichi entered the room. Blink incoherently, the bespectacled boy snorted when he noticed the hunched form in front of his laptop.

Figures. He was playing _Online Supernatural Mafia War_ again. And judging his mad laugh and the bored stare Spanner was giving him from the albino's bed; it must be against _Tuna27_, the head of the opposing Mafia family, _Vongola_ again.

"Byakuran-san. If you damaged my keyboard again, I'll burn your marshmallows and feed it to Daisy." Byakuran turned blearily; his unnatural purple eyes stared at the bespectacled red-head.

"Is that a threat, Shou-kun?"

"No that's a promise." The white-headed boy grumbled, before turning back to the computer. Shouichi and Spanner could only exchanged resigned looks before opening their maths textbook and immediately immersed themselves into their homework.

* * *

><p><em>Midori tanabiku namimori no<em>  
><em>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<em>  
><em>Itsumo kawaranu<em>  
><em>Sukoyaka kenage<em>  
><em>Aah, tomo ni utaou<em>  
><em>Namimori chuu<em>

Hibari was walking out of his bathroom when the phone rang. Rubbing his wet hair with his towel, the Perfect grumbled as he pulls his purple I-phone from his bag.

You have two messages.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Bucking_Horse12

To: Skylark18

Subject: Kyooouuuyyaaaa!

What are you doing?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Tuna27

To: Skylark18

Subject: Online session

Kumo-san. We're having a game session right now. Against Millefiore family.

At the Fulmine field. See you there?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Hibari quickly deletes the two messages before plugging on his computer. Beside him, by the window, Hibird was warbling the Namimori Chuu school anthem. Absently petting the yellow canary, Hibari logs onto his Mafia account. The screen clears up and a black-haired male character appears on the screen wearing a altered Japanese chouran with a red sash on his left arm standing in a room.

Outside his bedroom, about ¾ of the people online all over Namimori groaned. "No! Skylark's online." And promptly log off. The remaining ¼ immediately look for missions that can take them far, far away from the insane prefect._' Che… Are people really that scared of me?' _He quickly select a door label 'Fulmine Field' and emerged in a man-made island with lighting flame resistant high-rise building all over the place.

Seeing a chat box blinking at the bottom part of his screen, he snorts again. As usual he had walked into yet another argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Namibird18 had logged in.<strong>

**Smoking_Bomb59: It's all your fault, you stupid Yagyuu-Baka!**

**Yamzilla80: Maa, maa. Aren't you over reacting here?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: OVERREACTING? *bleep* I'LL SHOW YOU *bleep* OVERREACTING!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Arashi-kun! Calm down! Ame-san didn't mean it? Right, Ame-san?**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: Oozora's right to the EXTREME!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Onii-san…**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Shut up Turf head.**

**Lambo the Great: Come on Ahoudera. Can't take a joke?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: no one ask for your opinion, *bleep* Ahoushi.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Aah, Arashi-kun! Remember what the moderator said last night? No more cursing!**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Like I *bleep* care about those *bleep**bleep* moderators!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Please, Arashi-kun!**

**Smoking_Bomb27: Fine. That's because Juudaime asked me to.**

**Yamzilla80: Ha, ha. Oh, btw, can I copy your maths homework again?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: You *bleep* of a *bleep* idiot! Do it you *bleep* self!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Arashi-kun!**

**Namibird18: Desist from all this nonsense or I'll beat you all to death.**

**Lucky_Bond27:FETU$%YHHfwt3y**

**Lucky_Bond27: Err, I meant, Hi, Kumo-san.**

**Lambo the Great: LMAO**

**Yamzilla80: Yo, Kumo!**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: NIGHT TO THE EXTREME, KUMO-SAN!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Onii-san…**

**Namibird18: Then? Where are those Herbivores I'm supposed to bite to death tonight?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Umm. Okay. **

**Lucky_Bond27: Tonight we're fighting Millefiore: the Six Funeral Wreath.**

**Lambo the Great: Yare, yare. Again? Didn't we kick their collective asses last five time we fought with them?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Apparently, WhiteOrchid wants a rematch…again. We just have to wait for Kiri-chan to show up.**

**Namibird18: Whatever. Let's get this done quickly. I have better things to do.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: *snort. Like you have anything to do tonight. As if a girl like you have a boyfriend…**

**Namibird18:what are you implying?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: only what you think I implying.**

**Namibird18: , BITE . YOU . TO. DEATH.**

**Chrome96 had logged in.**

**Chrome96: Evening Boss, gentlemen, ladies… and those I still not sure of.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Others? There something you're not telling us, Kiri-san?**

**Chrome96: Hey, just making sure I cover everything. You never know on this website.**

**Yamzilla80: true, true. Remember Lussy64?**

**Lucky_Bond27:…**

**Chrome96:…**

**Lambo the Great:…**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: I thought we promised NOT to mention about that night, TO THE EXTREME!**

**(Outside the virtual world, across Namimori, 7 people shuddered, obviously remembering the necrophilic gay Sereno player they met on **_**that eventful night**_**.)**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Err, Juudaime? Not to disturb this rather wonderful team bonding session, but I think they're here.**

**Lucky_Bond27: V$%&$TY2Y64J#%gefgb$te**

**Lucky_Bond27: Err, I meant, Damnit!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sweatdropped as he stared into the screen. The once simple game of Choice had quickly deteriorated into a free-for-all battle. At the corner of the screen, he can actually see <strong>Namibird18<strong> strangling one of the Funeral Wreath with his necktie. Oh, dear.

**White Orchid100: Die, Tuna27! Bwahahahahahaha!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Why me?**

Tsuna silently sobbed as he quickly dodged his character down from the flying chair **Yamzilla80** had thrown into the crowd. Wait? Where on the sky sake did he even get his hand on a chair?

Quickly remembering the magical sack of weapons Gokudera-kun's character had given him before the battle, Tsuna quickly dig into it and pull out a … spoon.

What the heck?

Cursing and praying, Tsuna quickly type in a D-rank spell he knew and immediately threw the spoon at **WhiteOrchid**'s head. The spoon had quickly explodes in a bright orange boom and next to **WhiteOrchid**, the sign, **"-100** " appeared.

Tsuna blinked. **WhiteOrchid** blinked. _What the hell?_

Unfortunately for Tsuna, **WhiteOrchid **recovered from the shock first.

**WhiteOrchid100: I won't let you kill me! **

On the screen appears Sacred Technique: **_White Applause_** in bold and in a bright yellow colour. Tsuna groaned, known from rumors what was going to happen next. Tsuna's poor character quickly disappeared into a bright explosion of colors.

**WhiteOrchid** threw his miniature head and laughed his evil laugh.

**WhiteOrchid100: How much damage did that do?**

**"-1."**

There was a slight pause for both Tsuna and **WhiteOrchid** to register exactly what had happened. In the real world, Byakuran let out a long string of curse word. He then turned to his bestest roommate in the whole world.

"Shou-chan," he said in a grave voice. "If I die, bury my marshmallows with me."

With that dramatic gesture, Byakuran turned back to the computer screen. "I won't let you kill me!" With that, he began to type ridiculously fast. Shou could only shake his head in disbelief then cursed as the keyboard Byakuran was using was emitting smoke.

"Byakuran-san, the keyboard!"

Byakuran merely continue to crackled his mad laugh as he launched his ultimate technique Black Flame Attack onto the poor Vongola Decimo, ignoring his bestest roommate, who was whimpering as the poor bespectacled boy watched 2 buttons pops out of his beloved keyboard.

* * *

><p>"Why? Why? With all the best technologies I had salvaged, with all my powerful members I have gathered, why can't I beat you?" Byakuran sobbed as he watched his poor character being carted off to in the infirmary. Once again, Vongola Decimo and Guardians had won, thus thwarting the evil Marshmallow Monster from taking over their turf.<p>

"Byakuran Gesso."

The white haired gamer turned, and quailed in horror as his once gentle, nice roommate standing behind him, emanating a terrifying aura of darkness as the bespectacled boy was holding onto one of Byakuran's marshmallow packs and a lighter.

"Byakuran. Do you know many keyboard of mine had you retired this month? Do you?" the gamer only whimpered as Shouichi clicked the lighter open.

"Five. Five of my damned keyboards are currently residing in the computer graveyard because of you. And today, it's sixth."

"N-Now, now, Shou-chan. L-Let's talk… Let's talk about this!"

The techno geek merely crackled, putting the lighter toward the poor marshmallows. Byakuran could have sworn those marshmallows are quacking in fear.

"For continuously destroying my keyboards, Byakuran Gesso, I'll burn all your marshmallows supply!"

They said that Byakuran horrified shrieks and a eerily crackle echoed across the dormitory that night.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched the screen satisfied. He had gained another A-rank Nuvola ring and had managed to bite that stupid lizard from the Six Funeral Wreath and <strong>Smoking_Bomb59<strong>. (To be exact, he wasn't actually aiming for the bomber expert. The idiot was just in the way.)

But before he could even log off, he noticed another item had appeared in his inventory. Opening it, he saw a bottle of **Life-Elixir** (Life Elixir is a potion that restores the health back to normal no matter how much life you have left with the exception of having zero life) and a small message attached to it.

_**Thought you might need it, Kumo-san.**_

_**Night,**_

_**Chrome96.**_

Hibari snorted but smiled. He reached for his phone and quickly send a message.

* * *

><p>Nagi silently stretched her aching hands as she hears her favorite cousin 'ku fufufu' ing merrily away as he and his gang terrorized another gang on the Mafia Supernatural Online Game. She turned to her bed when her violet purple I-Phone rang out loud.<p>

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Life Elixir

Thank you,

Night Herbivore.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

The purplenette smiled. Who said you can't find good friend online?

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

**Online Supernatural Mafia War: Basically a game where online gamers are members of a Mafia Familigia that can use different types of flames to battle against other families to gain more power, land and protect their turf. there are 5 different level; D being the lowest while S being the highest. Players would normally use Flame Rings and their respective weapons of their choice though there are magical weapon sacks provided in the game. and as shown by _Lucky_Bond27_, while a correct spell casted, even a spoon can be used as a deadly weapon. lol.**

* * *

><p>First chapter done! Next chapter is out tomorrow! Enjoy and review!<p>

Preview of the second chapters for everyone who can guess who's who in the game!

2nd chapter: **The Bet**

**Can the Skylark survive when the two Italians in his life forms an unholy alliance? Will Tsuna finally found out about the true identities about his online guardians? Can Hibari find a perfect date for the dance? Who will Tsuna go to the dance with? And why is Gokudera going to the dance with his archenemy?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Bet

**Wow! 188 hits! Awesome! thank you to Kuuromuu-chi,** CodeHalo, Kotobuki Kai, Symbion and NagiChrome for the reviews! and all who Fave and alerts, thank you!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Middle<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or more commonly known as Dame-Tsuna yelped as the two bullies grab him.

"Where do you think you going, Dame-Tsuna?"One of them snarled angrily. "Now give us your lunch money or else?"

"Or else what?" the two bullies gulped quickly as Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi appeared out of nowhere, the latter was swinging his baseball bat with a scary look in his face while Gokudera pulls out one of his _infamous_ firecrackers. "Wanna eat some of this?" Gokudera waved it furiously and sneered when the two idiots ran for it. "Stupid trash." He quickly turned to the brunet, checking for wounds. "Juudaime! I hope you're all right?"

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Thank anyway." The brunet smiled as he grabs hold of his bag. Noticing the tired looks from his two friends, Tsuna waved his hand in front of them "Guys, don't tell me you guys stayed late last night playing that game?" he frowned as the two friends smiled sheepishly.

"I was checking up some sites on occultism. Though," Gokudera sneered angrily at the baseball player, "I don't know what Yagyuu-baka was doing, other than pestering me online!"

"Ha-ha, I was watching some baseball reruns." Yamamoto grins, waving at his classmates. "I totally forgot about the time. Anyway, are you ok Tsuna? I mean, **WhiteOrchid** kept attacking you last night. I guess he took the game too seriously."

"I won again." Tsuna smiled as the three enters their homeroom. "Apparently that magic sack Gokudera gave me helps me a lot last night."

"Really? Hey, Gokudera, give me one too."

"Hell no! That's a specially acquired magic sack and one of its kinds. Even if I do have a spare one, why in the fucking hell would I give you?"

"Maa, maa. I thought we're friends?.. Oops, sorry." Yamamoto apologizes as he accidentally walked into one of their classmate. "Are you alright?"

The purplenette merely nodded furiously before running away, blushing deeply.

Staring confusedly at the retreating figure, Yamamoto absentmindedly scratches his head." Hey, I wonder who that girl is. Is she new?"

Both Gokudera and Tsuna sweatdropped. "Yamamoto-kun, that girl is one of our classmate," Tsuna points out, "she sits behind me."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice that," Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera snorted and quickly pulled into one of their one-sided arguments while Tsuna half-heartedly tries to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori High.<strong>

Hibari stared at the whiteboard in boredom, hiding yet another discreet yawn. When is the teacher going to stop yapping? Glancing aside, he saw, in disgust, that Dino had once again fallen asleep and 85% of the female population was currently watching him, discreetly taking pictures or daydreaming.

He turned back to his notes, sighing (and ignoring the rest of the 25% of the female population, whom are avidly watching him.) the stupid pineapple had once again skipped the first three classes that morning and there was no one else worth enough for Hibari to talk with. (Tetsuya is his junior; therefore they're not in the same class.)

He finally snapped from his boredom when the back door silently slid open. Perfect.

Rokudo was trying to sneak in the class.

Watching as Rokudo silently flitting from classmate to classmate trying to reach his desk, Hibari smirk. Taking a recently sharpened pencil, he closes one of his eyes, aiming the pencil at the board.

Wait for it…

Mukuro was silently flitting / frog-hopping from classmate to classmate to reach his desk. Yes, two more tables to go before he can reach it…

The pencil sailed unerringly to the board, barely missing the blond teacher. The chalk he was holding snapped into pieces as he twirled around in anger.

"Kora! Who threw t…_Mukuro_! You're _not _coming in late again; wait in the hall, Kora! And another detention with the P.E teacher, Kora!" the teacher hollered as the pineapple head slunk past him. Looking up, Mukuro saw Hibari satisfied smirk.

Damn that bird!

* * *

><p>"How could you, Kyouya?" Mukuro complained as the two classmates watched Dino getting swamped by his fans as they ecstatically tries to give their heart-filled bentos to the Italian student. "You know quite well I can't have another detention with that she-demon, she's going to kill me!"<p>

"That's what you got for breaking the rule." Hibari declared, glaring his timid fangirls away, as he hit Mukuro's hand away from his lunch box. "Cavallone! Control your fangirls or I'm biting you to death."

"Alas, ladies, the skylark had spoken." Dino grinned as another girl swooned in delight, "afterward perhaps?" Dino smiled whimsically as he watched his fangirls walk away, giggling. "You know Kyouya," Dino said thoughtfully as he opens of the bento in front of him, "you should consider looking for a girlfriend." The Italian blond looks up to see Mukuro tries to stifle his laughter while Hibari looked furious. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, bucking horse." Mukuro smirk, placing one of his arms around Hibari, who snarled angrily as he pushed the pineapple head away, "Kyouya here doesn't do girlfriend. Or boyfriend for that matter."

"What are you implying, Rokudo?" Hibari grabs hold of his lunch box and tries to bash the blunet head's in with it.

"What do you mean?" Dino asked as their classmates quickly exit the room, leaving the trio behind.

"Oya? Didn't you know?" Mukuro laughed delightfully as he dodged another of Hibari's kicks. "Kufufu, Kyouya, didn't you tell him about that _incident_?"

"I'm trying to forget that_ incident_, thank you very much." Hibari growl, his scowl promised Mukuro a lot of pain if he ever finish that sentence. "Don't you dare…"

If possible, Mukuro's smirk grew bigger. "The story goes like this…Ack!" Hibari tossed his lunch box away and uses his jacket to strangle the idiot to death. (Or at least, semi conscious.) Dino frantically tries to pull Hibari away from the poor Italian, but managed to make it worse when he accidentally pours his curry onto his two friends.

"-So sorry!-" "-Fuck damnit!-" "-Kufufu, how could you, Dino?-" "-Come on Kyouya! You can't possibly going to kill me are you?-"

The trio suddenly looks up from their brief scuffle to see another of their classmate, Lambo Bovine running into the classroom, screaming about an axe-crazy banshee. Ignoring the food covered trio, Lambo quickly dived out of the window, (it was the 2nd floor!) crying.

Moments later, they finally saw the reason for Lambo's suicidal attempt when Bianchi ran into the room, waving one of her famous _poison cooking_. "Where is that damn bastard?"

Wordlessly, the three classmate points to the window and watch the pinkette pulls out one of her canisters and pours a foul-looking soup out of the window, causing Lambo to lose his balance and collapsed to the ground, twitching. (Unfortunately, the content of the soup also had splashed into the staffroom. The foul smell had render all the teachers useless so all classes were canceled.)

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe Tetsuya ran in the classroom, huffing loudly. "there's a group of thugs outside the school! They said something about payback."

The skylark only sighed before pulling his choice of weapon (a pair of Okinawa tonfas) and points it lazily at the two Italians. "I'm going to bite you idiots after I _dealt _with those _herbivores,_ Bucking Horse, Pineapple. Oi, Onna," he threw at Bianchi who was staring in satisfaction at the carnage her _poison cooking_ had caused outside the window, "Clean the mess up before sunset or I'm biting you to death."

"Umm, should I call for an ambulance, Mukuro?" Dino asked as the perfect sauntered out of the classroom, his right-hand man quickly followed him.

"Oya, I'm not sure. But," Mukuro pulls out his phone, "I'm calling dearest Nagi. Its seems I'm going to be late for dinner again."

* * *

><p><strong>Millefiore International Academy<strong>

Bluebell watched worriedly as Byakuran slumped forward onto his table, ignoring all her, Kikyo's and Genshiki's efforts to cheer him up. And it's all that stupid red-head, nyu!

Shouichi, who valiantly ignoring the pain in his stomach, tries to pay no attention to the glares Bluebell was throwing at him and finish his maths homework with Spanner before their teacher arrive.

"Shooooouuuuu-chan!~" ah, the marshmallow monster had woken up from his slumber. "How could do that to me? My poor marshmallows!~" the white-head gamer sobs into his hands, Kikyo, Bluebell and Genshiki tries to calm him down, the bluenette threw the most filtiest glare she can muster to the poor be spectacled boy. shouichi whimpered as he sank deeper into his chair. Urgh, it seems someone going to make another trip to the infirmary again that afternoon.

"Here." A cup of coffee was placed on Shouichi's desk. The redhead thankfully takes a sip of the black liquid and sighed happily, ah pure bliss. Looking up from the cup, Shouichi saw just in time a blond Italian plopped down on the chair beside his desk.

Gamma grins at the bespectacled boy, "I heard you burned _the idiot's_" here Gamma turned and glared at the mournful white head, "marshmallow supplies. Is that true?" ah, of course the Italian would be happy. Not after the prank Byakuran had played on the Italian boy; something about a girl named Uni?

Sigh, people these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori High, after school<strong>

Dino watched in boredom as Hibari punished a group of bullies in the school. Beside him, Mukuro was playing with _Plants Vs Zombies_ on Dino's Iphone, ignoring the carnage in front of him.

"Hey, Mukuro."

"Hmm," Mukuro paused the game, and looked at the bucking horse. "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

"Oya? Then what does that to do with me?"

"I have an idea." Hurriedly Dino whispered at Mukuro, who judging from his growing smirk, liking the idea.

"Ku fufufufufu. It seems to be a good idea, bucking horse." Mukuro smirks, staring at the skylark. "Let's do it then."

Thus the two Italian forms their Unholy Alliance.

* * *

><p>Hibari was cleaning blood from his tonfas when he felt a slight shiver going down his spine. Looking up, he sees his two friends? Classmates? Epic rivals? smirking simultaneously at him.<p>

Uh ho, that can't be good.

"Kyouya~" the two Italian grins, for some reason, looking like that devilish twins in Ouran High.

He really should stop watching those shows.

"We have a challenge for you."

"Oh?" curiously, Hibari couldn't help but smirk. Anything to lose this sense of apathy. "What is it?"

"we bet you can't find a date for the upcoming Halloween dance."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Oh? And if I do find a date for the dance?" Hibari suddenly frowns, "and who said anything about I'm going to that herbivorous event?"

Dino grins. "Why Kyouya, you wanna chicken out? Guess what Mukuro," The pineapple purplenet laughed silently beside him, "Kyouya can't find a date for the dance!"

"And if I do get a date AND go to that stupid dance?" Hibari snarl, pointing his tonfas at the two idiots in front of him.

"If you win," Mukuro smirk, "the both of us would be your errand boys for week. You lose, you have to be our slave for a week."

Well , Kyouya-kun? Are you brave enough to take the bet?" Dino grins, not unlike the stupid pineapple beside him.

"I don't' do bets. Do we have a deal?" if possible, the grins grew bigger and brighter. Urgh, at this rate he's going to need a pair of sunglasses.

"Done." The two Italians said in unison. Hibari has a feeling he's going to regret this.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

* * *

><p>Trivia:<p>

the Who's who in Online Supernatural Mafia War:

**Smoking_Bomb59: Gokudera Hayato  
><strong>

**Namibird18, Skylark18: Hibari Kyouya**

**Chrome96:Muruko Nagi  
><strong>

**Yamzilla80: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Lucky_Bond27, Tuna27: Sawada Tsunayoshi  
><strong>

**Lambo the Great: Lambo Bovine  
><strong>

**BoxingToTheExtreme: Sasagawa Ryohei  
><strong>

**WhiteOrchid: Byakuran Gesso  
><strong>

**Lussy64: Lussuria**

**Bucking_Horse12: Dino Cavallone**

* * *

><p>3rd chapter: <strong>The Game<br>**

**Can the Skylark find the perfect date for the dance? Will Tsuna finally find enough courage to ask his crush to the dance? Will the Vongola find the lost Cloud Pacifier? and will Dino finally screw his courage to ask Bianchi to the dance?**

Review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

**Thank you all for faving, alerting and reviewing! the story now have 400+ hits! Minna, review much much more ok!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Question.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari absently plug on his laptop, musing. He was regretting ever accepting that stupid deal.<p>

Inside Hibari's complicated brain:

**Don't go for the dance**

**Pro: Don't have to suffer the crowding**

**Con: lose the deal. The two herbivores would crow over him. Have to be errand boy for a week.**

**Find a date**

**Pro: win the bet. Get the two herbivores as his errand boy for a week.**

**Con: 99.99% chances a repeat of that incident.**

**Get someone to be pretend date**

**Pro: kinda solves the problem.**

**Con: may end up in disaster if the two idiots find out.**

The skylark logs into his Mafia account, and vaguely clicks on one of the battle room and randomly clicks one of the players there. After the strenuous planning, Hibari needs a distraction. And what better way than to beat up some herbivores?

The screen flickered and Hibari founds himself staring at **Chrome96**'s avatar. Oh well.

**Chrome96: It seems I'm to be your opponent today, Kumo-san.**

**Namibird18: ah.**

**Chrome96: again, with the one-liner.**

**Chrome96: Oh, well. I'll start then.**

Hibari quickly moved away as a torrent of fire pillars appears out of nowhere.** Chrome 96 **merely grin before slamming her trident onto the floor, lotus flowers began to grow at great speed and began to trap the cloud guardian.

Hibari retaliates by changing into his Cambio Forma: Version X form, exchanging his normal tonfas for the bladed tonfas and the spiked handcuffs. He used his weapons to rip the flowers apart.

**Chrome96 **merely laughed, before she too, changed into her Cambio Forma: Version X form. Her green leather uniform changed into military-style uniform, her trident changed into a khakkhara. The girl quickly slams her weapon onto the floor, ripping the ground apart.

Hibari quickly summons his Cloud Hedgehogs, their sharp cloud spikes quickly punctured the once pristine walls as **Chrome96** danced around the spikes, swinging her khakkhara as she began to create several illusions to distract Hibari.

* * *

><p>Nagi bit her lips as her fingers danced across the keyboard, quickly countering every moves <strong>Namibird18<strong> had thrown at her. Left with no other choice, Nagi began to key in the codes for her strongest spell **Cortina Nebbia**. Unknownst to her, Namibird18, too, was also keying in his greatest attack, **Reverse Needle sphere mode**.

It was a spectacular blast.

* * *

><p>Both Hibari and Nagi couldn't help but wince in unison as their respective computer screen turned white. The bright flash fades away to show Hibari's character holding Nagi's character by the waist, his tonfa blades rest lightly against the character's throat while Chrome96's khakkhara (that changed back into the trident during the explosion), was lightly prodding Hibari's stomach. Around them, the room was in shambles, the floor was ripped into pieces while the walls had huge punctured holes in it.<p>

**Chrome96:** So that's a tie?

**Namibird18: I supposed so.**

Hibari couldn't help but frown at the computer. He couldn't remember when did the last time someone had beaten him in a one on one fight like this. Glancing away from his laptop, he saw the paper and suddenly an idea struck him.

**Namibird18: so, do you have a date for the Namimori Halloween dance?**

**Chrome96: umm?**

**Chrome96: no. I was planning to stay at home and have a Halloween movie marathon.**

**Chrome96: why?**

**Namibird18: "Willyougotothedancewithme?"**

**Chrome96: "What?"**

**Namibird18: "Will you accompany me to Namimori Halloween Dance this weekend?"**

**Chrome96: "HAH?"**

Another character enters the half-ruined room, turned around surveying the damage accumulated** Chrome96 and Namibird18's **fight.

**Moderator: "Chrome96! Namibird18! I thought I banned all Vongola Decimo family members from entering the rooms!"**

**Namibird18: I think it's time for us to disappear. Night.**

And before Nagi can reply back, Namibird18 disappears into air. Chrome96 stared at the spot before logging off or else the moderator caught her and swiped her account clean.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! So someone asked you to the Namimori Halloween dance, desu?" Muira Haru, a student form Midori Middle yelped as she, Nagi and Sasagawa Kyoko, a fellow classmate were meeting up for their weekly cake outing.<p>

The purplenette nodded shyly, nibbling at her chunky chocolate cake while Haru and Kyoko stared at her in awe.

"Lucky, desu! Haru haven't got a date for the dance yet." Haru said enviously. "And Kyoko-chan just got asked by Tsuna-san to be his date." She mourns. "Haru wish someone would ask Haru to the dance."

"B-but I'm not sure if I should," Nagi Said shyly.

"Nagi-chan! Reply now! Say yes, desu!" Haru jiggled her hand. "Umm, ok." Nagi pulls out her I-phone and quickly messages Skylark18 as Kyoko and Haru looked from her shoulder eagerly. "There, done. Now what do I do?"

"_We_ find you the perfect dress for you!"

* * *

><p>Inside the disciplinary committee room, Hibari looks up from his physics textbook as his phone rang out loud.<p>

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Chrome96

To: Skylark18

Subject: Halloween Dance

Ok. What time should I meet you?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Haru waved her hand ecstatically as she walks away from the junction where she separates off with Kyoko and Nagi. She broods silently as she walked back home. She would lying if she said she wasn't feeling envious when she heard Tsuna-san asked Kyoko to the dance with him or that Nagi had a date for the dance.

Unknownst to her, Muira Haru is about to be asked to the dance by someone.

* * *

><p>Gokudera ran frantically, frequently looking backward, cursing in Italian as he evades his enthusiastic stalker.<p>

"Gokudera-kun, wait for me!~"

"S-shut up! Get away from me! You UMA!"

"Be my date for the Halloween Dance, Gokudera-kun!~"

"Like HELL!"

Gokudera ran around the corner-

_"- Haru want a date to the dance too!-"_

-And crashed into Muira Haru. Despite of his delinquent personality, Gokudera was being brought up as a gentleman. So he twisted himself and cushioned Haru's fall.

"Oomph! Damnit, stupid woman, you're too heavy!"

"Ha-hi! Haru is not heavy!...Gokudera-kun?" Haru stared confused at the silveret under her. He wondered if the girl would notice the awkward position they're in.

"Gokudera-kun!~" Gokudera cursed. Judging from Shitopi's voce, she can't be that far. And he's too tired to run anymore. Staring at the confused girl on top of him, Gokudera can see he has only one plan left.

"Oi, baka Onna. Wanna go to the Dance with me?"

"Hahh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: phone conversation.<strong>

Will Haru say yes? Can Nagi find the dress? How did Tsuna ask Kyoko to the dance? What will be Mukuro's reaction when he finds out that his adorable cousin being asked to the dance?

Read on to find out!

* * *

><p>momentary advertistment please!<p>

The Guardians of Fate

Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more and Dino had being chosen as the New Sky Guardian Of Fate, he has to find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world.


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Conversation

**Thanks all for the lovely reviews! I present the next chapter of **_**Online Mafia War and Blind Date**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: phone conversation and online madness<strong>

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Thursday, 27th

From: CrazyBomber59

To: HaruHaru86

Subject: Uh

About yesterday…

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: HaruHaru86

To: CrazyBomber59

Subject: um

Haru don't want to speak about it desu.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: CrazyBomber59

To: HaruHaru86

Subject: Oh

Are you angry?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: HaruHaru86

To: CrazyBomber59

Subject: Hmm

Yes. Let's not talk about it.

More importantly,

IT'S SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!

GO AWAY! (DESU!)

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Morning

I hope you're not late to school, Herbivore.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Chrome96

To: Skylark18

Subject: Morning!

Um, Kumo-san, it's 6 in the morning.

I think I still have time to go to school without being late.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Maybe.

I still think you should wake up.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Chrome96

To: Skylark18

Subject: Urgh.

I'm up, I'm up.

I still think it's too early for anyone to wake up.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Chrome96

To: Skylark18

Subject: Demo...

It is a nice day to wake up to.

I never knew that dawn can be soo pretty.

Arigatou, Kumo-san.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Ah.

Yes, it is.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Mukuro looks up from his maths homework in surprise, watching his adorable cousin, Nagi, danced into the room, humming what suspiciously to be "Ku fufufu-Fu." Beside him, Lanchia, their unappreciated guardian looks up from his papers, he, too, staring at the purplenette in surprise.

"Oya, my adorable Nagi-chan. You, uh, seemed to be in a good mood today?" Mukuro asked tentatively, watching as the girl bite into her blueberry jam toast. "Did something good happen?"

The girl smiled brightly, way brighter than her normal smiles. "Yes! I have a date for the dance."

Mukuro fell off his chair in surprised horror.

* * *

><p>"-so I asked Yume to be my date for the dance." Dino rambled as he entered the room, the skylark beside him tries to tune out, and "So, did you find yourself a date for the dance, Kyouya?"<p>

"None of your damn business. Now shut up or I'll bite you to death." The two of them skidded short when they saw a certain pineapple head slumped over onto his desk mournfully.

"What's wrong, stupid pineapple?" Hibari asked as he sat beside the depressed pineapple. "You look liked someone just plowed over your cousin with a car."

"Oya. Who you're calling a pineapple? And my adorable Nagi got a date for the dance." Mukuro fake sobbed, suddenly hugging Hibari in surprise, "What am I supposed to do?" he wailed.

Hibari looked as if he wanted to rage-killed someone while Dino laughed and discreetly took a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon<strong>

Hibari grumbled as he signed away the last few paper works for the week. Finally finished, the skylark decided to start on his maths homework. Digging through his bag, Hibari frowned as he couldn't find his notebook.

Wait…

Didn't Mukuro was mucking around with his bag after the last class. That pineapple bastard must have swiped his notebook again. Cursing darkly, Hibari stamps his way to Mukuro's residence.

* * *

><p>Nagi nearly faint in shock when she open the door. Outside was Hibari Kyouya, her long time crush. She wondered what nefarious act did her cousin committed again.<p>

"Nagi," Hibari greeted, peering above her shoulder to see if he can see that annoying pineapple somewhere lurking. "Is Rokudo here?"

"H-Hi, Hibari-san," she said quietly. "I think Mukuro-nii a bit busy right now..."

"Whatever." He stomped his way through the door, passes the blushing girl and onto the stairway before Nagi could even say something. Wincing out of sheer habit, Nagi listens as Hibari having yet another verbal fight that would quickly escalate into one of their infamous brawls in Mukuro's room.

Glancing at one of the mirror, Nagi frowned at the tell-tale blush on her face. She has Kumo-san now, so why she is still blushing and her heart beats erratically every time she meets her childhood crush.

Oh dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari residence.<strong>

Hibari nearly fell smack onto the ground when he stumbled over a parcel in front of his door. Grumbling, he tears the parcel open to find himself staring at an exact replica of his Bracelet of the Clouds Version X.

What?

He quickly walks into his room and logs onto his account and click into the Vongola Decimo Private chatroom, where he walks into a long conversation. Apparently, everyone was there.

**Namibird18 had logged in.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Juudaime! Thank you soo much!**

**Smoking_Bomb59: I ttly love my belt!**

**Yamzilla80: Ha, ha. I totally agree! Thanks for my necklace.**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: THANK YOU OOZORA TO THE EXTREME!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Onii-san…**

**Lucky_Bond27: Guys…**

**Lucky_Bond27: it's nothing. Really.**

**Chrome96: no, boss. It meant a great deal to all of us.**

**Chrome96: thank you btw for the earrings.**

**Lambo the Great: Yare, yare. More importantly, Young Vongola, why do I get a mask?**

**Lambo the Great: Not that I don't want. Now I don't have to buy a mask for the dance.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Oh, that's because they couldn't make your helmet in time for the dance.**

**Namibird18: Oi.**

**Namibird18: what is the meaning of this?**

**Namibird18: why is there a parcel in front of my house that contains a replica of my bracelet?**

**Lucky_Bond27:FETU$%YHHfwt3y**

**Lucky_Bond27: Oh, it's just you.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Hello Kumo-san.**

**Lucky_Bond27: No, I commissioned the accessories for you guys.**

**Lucky_Bond27: for memory sake.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: why, Nami? **

**Smoking_Bomb59: you don't want it?**

**Namibird18: I didn't say that.**

**Yamzilla80: anyway, Chrome-san.**

**Yamzilla80: do you have a date for the upcoming dance?**

**Chrome96: Umm! I'm going with Kumo-san.**

**Smoking_Bomb59:…**

**Yamzilla80:…**

**Lucky_Bond27:…**

**Lambo the Great:…**

**Smoking_Bomb59: isn't that illegal? **

**Smoking_Bomb59: since the both of you are girls?**

**Chrome96:…**

**Namibird18:…**

**Chrome96: No comment**

**Namibird18: No Comment**

**Namibird18: anyway…**

**Namibrid18: I'M NOT A GIRL!**

**Smoking_Bomb59: pfft.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Could have to fool me…**

**Namibird18: WHATEVER.**

**Yamzilla80: Maa, maa. Don't fight here.**

**Yamzilla80: anyway, Oozora? Who are you going with to the dance?**

**Lucky_Bond27: me?**

**Lucky_Bond27: I'm going with my crush.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Lambo-san?**

**Lambo the Great: Me? I'm going with my childhood friend.**

**Lambo the Great: Hareta-san?**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: I'm going with my sister's best friend to the EXTREME!**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: Tako-head?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: shut up turf-head.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: … with a friend.**

**Yamzilla80: Ha, ha. It seems I the only one without a date here.**

**Yamzilla80: I better find one.**

**WhiteOrchid had logged in.**

**WhiteOrchid: Bwahahahahahaha!**

**WhiteOrchid: it worked Shou-chan!**

**WhiteOrchid: Tonight you will die Tuna27!**

The chatting space immediately changed into a battle room where **WhiteOrchid **and his** Six Funeral Wreath** were waiting.

All seven Vongola Decimo Avatars pops out of nowhere, all of them were waving his or her choice of weapons.

War was inevitable.

It wasn't until a moderator pops into the room, screaming.

**Moderator: I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! KORA!**

**Moderator: KORA! I'M BANNING VONGOLA DECIMO FAMILIGIA AND MILLEFIORE FROM THE ROOMS FOR 1 WEEK!**

**Moderator: ALL OF YOU! HAND OVER ALL OF YOUR ACCOUNT, KORA!**

**Moderator: I'M WIPING IT CLEAN!**

Noting it was time for ceasefire, all 13 characters immediately offline, leaving the said moderator cursing.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Chrome96

To: Skylark18

Subject: Umm.

I guess all of us are banned again.

Night Kumo-kun.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Ahh

Night Herbivore.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Haru was catching up the latest gossips in Online Supernatural Mafia War chatroom (did you hear? Vongola Decimo Familigia and Millefiore got banned! Again!) When her phone rang.

You have two messages.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: CrazyBomber59

To: HaruHaru86

Subject: Hey

Sorry, k?

Night Haru.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Yama-kun80

To: HaruHaru86

Subject: Konbanwa

Hey Haru-chan? Wanna go the dance with me?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"EHHH?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Dance part 1: The Surprise.<p>

Who will Haru go with to the dance? What did Gokudera do to make Haru mad to him? Can Tsuna survive the shock of knowing who his real guardians are? Will Mukuro survive the shock of knowing who Hibari's date is? And why is Viper and Belphegor covered in blood?

Review to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: the Dance! Part 1

**Important!**

**(Author Note: I'm really unhappy with one of the scenes in this chapters, so I rewrote it. Sorry guys. I'm currently writing Chapter 6, so I'll be posting the chapter by midnight. Once again I'm really sorry.)**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the lovely reviews! keep it up guys! Listening to <em>Tanoshiku Tancchau Uta- Bel and Fran<em> version on repeat. A great song to listen.

Btw, the new chapter totally killed me! Hibari! With Fon on his head!(whoa! never thought that would happened) and Lichie with Hibird! cute! I wonder how did Fon persuade Hibari?

* * *

><p>I present chapter 5 of Online Mafia War and Blind Dates!<p>

Dedicated this chapter to Corvino the IIV for making me constantly smiling for the past few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Dance part 1. the surprise!<strong>

**in Sasagawa Car**

"Do you like him, Nagi-chan?" Kyoko peered at the masked girl sitting next to her in the car. "Because you're smiling."

"I guess so." The purplenette said shyly. "I think I'm in love with him." She smiled, playing with her phone, rereading the message Kumo just sent her.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Skylark18

To: Chrome96

Subject: Evening.

The hall's crowded. Do you mind meeting me instead at the maze behind the school?

Will be waiting you there,

Kumo.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Sawada residence**

"First, like this," Gokudera twisted the cloth.

"Like this?" Yamamoto loops one end of the cloth into the other.

"Yeah, and then," Gokudera finished fixing his necktie, and Yamamoto followed the motion. When the baseball player finally finished, he let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you to learn how to do this, Yagyuu-baka."

"Ha, ha. Sorry, sorry," The rain guardian simply laughed his comment off. He was about to tell him off when Tsuna peered into the room.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, are you guys done?" the brunette asked.

"Ye—" the answer died on Yamamoto's lips as the Vongola Boss fully entered the room. He was wearing a suit just like them, but the effect wasn't quite the same. How to put it...Tsuna looked dignified. It perfectly suits him. "Whoa…Tsuna," he said instead.

"Does it look weird?" Tsuna asked, uncertainly. Maybe that was why Kaa-san and Bianchi stared at him when he went downstairs.

"It's perfect, Juudaime!" Gokudera eagerly corrected him. He glared at Yamamoto for making their boss feel otherwise. The baseball teen simply shrugs. "You look like a true mafia boss."

"Mafia?" Tsuna's voice rose, and he was about to protest when he was cut off by Nana who had entered the room.

"Ara, Tsu-kun looks just like his father. My, how nostalgic." Maman giggled. "Are you boys sure you don't need transport for the dance? I'm sure Ieyatsu would love to give you guys a ride."

All three of them shuddered as all three of them thought of Tsuna's violent, trigger-happy (no pun intended) cousin, who commonly known as Xanxus, chief vocalist for the Varia, whom incidentally got roped in to performed for the dance tonight.

"Ahaha, no thank you, Sawada-san. Gokudera-kun just got his license so he's driving tonight." Yamamoto laughed, as Gokudera tried to calm Tsuna down. (_-Iie! Xanxus- -its ok, Juudaime, he's not here-_)

* * *

><p>Later, the three piled into Gokudera's red mustang when Tsuna finally remembered what he was going to ask Yamamoto.<p>

"By the way, Yamamoto-kun, who's you're date for tonight?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Me?" Yamamoto laughed. "I asked Haru-" both Tsuna and Yamamoto yelled in surprise when Gokudera slammed the brakes. Tsuna cringes away as a furious looking Gokudera turned around and snarled angrily at the bewildered Yamamoto.

"What do you fucking mean you're taking stupid woman to the dance?"

"Exactly what I meant. Is there something wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

"Nothing!" he spat, turning back to look at he thankfully deserted road, "everything's fucking FINE!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched in surprise as Gokudera stalked away from the car and away from the dance hall, instead going to the oak grove behind the hall, muttering something about smoking at the brunette.<p>

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned, smiling at Kyoko, who got out of the car with a masked violet haired girl. Wearing a orange-red mask, Kyoko pat down her baby-blue dress before pulling out an orange-and-silver mask to Tsuna. Tsuna absently wore the mask; an uncharacteristic frown marred his face. Those earrings…

* * *

><p>"This official the best dance ever, right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko looks around in amazement, Tsuna and Yamamoto could totally agree with the auburn-haired girl's statement.<p>

The hall was totally changed. Stars hang from the ceilings, mingling together with small pumpkins and bats. People hang around on the balcony staring down at the mass of dancers, mingling with several be-masked fairies, monsters and cosplayers. Multicolor lights shine all over the place, giving an upbeat vibe. The stage, turned into a spooky looking graveyard, was where VARIA, an upbeat rock band, together Xanxus, Tsuna's violent cousin and lead singer with Squalo, back-up singer and bassist were screaming out another rock song. Notably, Belphegor, the group's violinist and Viper, the only girl and turntable extraordinaire, was missing.

They could feel the music pumping, and started to bounce where they were standing. "You know what?" Yamamoto yells over the pounding noise, "Let's find somewhere to sit."

They wove through the dancers toward the balcony and managed to snag a table overlooking to the dance floor. "Oh, look!" Kyoko laughed, pointing on a carved pumpkin candy-holder, "candies!" everyone laughed, digging into the candy-holder, not noticing a dog be-masked and a dolphin be-masked boys approaching them.

"Art Thou Sawada-dono?" Tsuna turned in surprise and waved them nearer.

"Basil-kun, Enma-kun!"

The two Shimon Academy students pull down their masks and sat down beside them,.

"Yo. Tsuna-kun! I haven't seen you around for a long time." The red-haired, red-eyed boy smiled at his best friend. Tsuna smiled back.

"Busy, busy."

The four of them (Yamamoto excused himself after getting a phone message) chattered on and eating candies, not noticing how the balcony turned suddenly silent, everyone staring horrified at the approaching couple.

"Ushishishi~ See who the prince found, Mammon-chan?" the four of them turned and suddenly screamed in surprise. Basil, Enma and Kyoko suddenly hugged Tsuna, who cringed away from the blond. Prince Belphegor (or commonly known as Prince Bel, or just Bel), Tsuna's and Kyoko's classmate was wearing his signature leather clothes was with his date for the evening, Mammon Viper, another student from Shimon Academy, both drenched in (fake?) blood.

* * *

><p>XoxoxoxoxoxoX<p>

From: SmokerBomber59

To: HaruHaru86

Subject: Oi

I'll be waiting for you a the back of the hall,

Near the oak trees.

Don't be late.

Ahou Onna.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

She wasn't going to come. Gokudera slumped down, leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the dark sky. She wasn't going to come…

"Hayato-kun?"

Gokudera turned so swiftly, he almost got whiplash. There, standing under the oak tree, Muira Haru smiled sheepishly, her hands playing nervously with the silver mask. It was the same kind of eye-mask he was wearing.

Gokudera stood up, trying not to notice how beautiful she was, wearing the jade green dress. "B-Baka Onna. What took you so long?" he asked gruffly, running his right hand over his mussed hair.

"Ha-hi! It wasn't Haru's fault, desu." The girl retorted, trying her hardest not to blush under Gokudera's smoldering gaze. He looked hot wearing that crimson shirt, she mussed. "It's really hard for Haru to walk in these." She pointed at her heels.

Gokudera laughed, "I told you going to regret to buy those impractical shoes, woman." Both of them grinned at each other. "So shall we, Haru?" he offered his arm to the brunette.

"Why, Gokudera-kun," the girl laughed as she, too, wore her mask, and linked her arm with his, "Haru thought you never asked."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stared at his phone, sighing.<p>

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: HaruHaru86

To: Yama-kun80

Subject: Gomenasai

Sorry.

But Haru's going with someone else.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

It seems luck wasn't his side that night.

"Takeshi-kun?"

* * *

><p>Nagi twiddled with the hem of her dress, peering against her mask, wondering when Kumo-san is going to turn up.<p>

"Chrome?"

She twirled around to find herself staring at a masked man in front of her. His black- purple suit blended against the dark that if it wasn't for the canary-yellow feather mask, she wouldn't have noticed him at the first place.

"K-Kumo-san?"

Hibari meanwhile was staring at the figure in front of him, couldn't believe that it was Chrome, his date for the evening. The petite girl was wearing a simple yet elegant knee-length violet dress, the ivory sash around her waist trailed down her legs, emphasizing her slender legs. Her waist long hair curled against her violet half mask, her only accessories were the ivory rose in her hair and a pair of amethyst earrings.

"K-Kumo-san?"

"Ah." Hibari coughed, trying to clear his throat, trying to think what to say at the girl in front of him. "Ah, hello, Chrome."

"Hello." Despite of the mask, Hibari can still see the blooming blush on the girl's face and smirks. Nagi wonders if she should say something and suddenly squeaked when the masked boy steps in front of her and gently slip a violet and orchid corsage on her left hand.

"A-Ano, Kumo-san?" Nagi said, looking away from the masked boy in front of her. "W-Will you be my boyfriend?" the girl bowed, blushing deeply. Now why did she say that? Looking up, she saw Kumo stood frozen in front of her. Before her courage desert her, she plows on.

"Ever since the Ring Battle, I kinda like you. You always nice to me and always talk to me. You're the first boy I met (she absently apologize to Mukuro) that are nice to me and I know you're the nicest person I've ever meet. And…and…" Nagi gripped her skirt tighter, "I like you."

To say Hibari was surprised would be an understatement. He was blown away. Reluctantly he acknowledged the girl's guts to confess to him. Out of numerous girls that had confessed to him (he bit off those power-grasping bitches and insane fangirls) he knew the girl was being sincere about her feelings. And to tell the truth, it was refreshing.

And the fact he, too, like the girl, was a major plus.

He slowly reaches for the mask Chrome was wearing, his fingers lightly touching her soft cheeks. Nagi, unconsciously, leans against his soft touch.

But…

Both of them jumped in surprise, the magical moment broken when both of their phones rang.

Hibari cursed as he turned to check his phone while Nagi, her hands placed on her chest to calm her fast beating heart, inwardly poke an illusionary voodoo doll, cursing who ever ruin that moment with Namibird18.

_You have two messages._

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Pineapple_Prince69

To: Skylark18

Subject: Kufufu no fu

Oya, Kyouya?

Where are you?

Don't tell me you're hiding with your date.

Kufufufu.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From:

To: Skylark18, Chrome96, Yamzilla80, SmokerBomber59, ExtremelySunny33, Thunderstorm_Lambo

Subject: Impromptu Meet up.

I see we're all wearing the accessories.

Let's meet up in the garden near the school fountain.

ETA 30 mins from now.

Oozora.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

The seven of them looked at each other skeptically. The one sitting on the ledge of the fountain and wearing the Vongola Ring Version X must be Oozora. And the two boys flanking him must be Arashi and Ame, Hibari mused. Beside him, Nagi was staring curiously at curly-haired boy leaning against one of the tree. Judging form the black mask he's wearing, he must be the thunder guardian, leaving the constantly moving, kangaroo-masked boy be the sun guardian.

"Ah, um, since I was the one who call you all here, I supposed I should be the first one introducing myself, right?" the be-masked brunette laughed nervously. Pulling down his orange and silver mask, Tsuna bowed, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You guys can call me Tsuna. I studied here in the 2nd year and you all know me as Oozora."

"Cheh," Gokudera pull off his silver eye mask, "Gokudera Hayato, Arashi."

"Ha-ha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Same class with Tsuna and Gokudera here. I'm Ame."

"Ore-sama Lambo Bovine. 1st year Namimori High. Thunder set!" everyone laughed when Gokudera hit Lambo on the head for the lame introduction.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI. MY FAVOURITE WORD IS EXTREME. I'M THE SUN GUARDIAN!" everyone rub their ears, cursing the extremely loud boxer.

"Onii-san," Tsuna complained, "Inner voice please." He turned to the last two be-masked figures in front of him "Kiri-san? Kumo-san?"

Chrome momentarily hesitated before pulling off her violet mask. "I'm Akesaka Nagi." She said softly, bowing shyly at everyone, "I'm in the same class as Boss, Arashi-san and Ame-san. I'm the Mist guardian."

Briefly thrown off by Mist true identity, Hibari smirked from under his mask. Who could have thought…?

"Kumo Guardian. 2nd year in Namimori High, you guys know me as," Hibari pulls off his mask, savoring everyone's shocked, horrified and surprised expressions, "The head prefect for disciplinary in Namimori, Hibari Kyouya."

…

…

…

Silence was deafening

…

…

…

Until Tsuna's brain capacity couldn't take it anymore and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: the Dance part two! Invasion of the Millefiore!<strong>

**What will be Mukuro's reaction to Hibari's date? What will be Ryohei reaction when he found out who took Kyoko as his date to the date? Will sparks fly between Gokudera and Yamamoto when Yamamoto confront him about Haru? Will the dance end in peace?**

Review to find out!

Sneak preview for the next chapter:

"_So, what will you do, Mukuro?"_

_The owl masked boy laughed sardonically, "Other than curbing my urge to strangle that greaseball of a skylark? Drink my sorrow away. Oya, Bartender," the blunette turned to the woman in front of him "Give me one of those tropical surprise fruit punch."_

_"One Pineapple-head Samba drink coming up!"_

_Mukuro twitches._


	6. Chapter 6: the Dance part two!

**Thank you to Wamakai, who wrote the best review ever. That was the best thing anyone can say to me. This chapter is for you.**

**(Important! To people who read chapter 5 published on the 31th, I need you guys top go back and read it again. I was unhappy with the chapter and rewrote one of the scene.)**

**(Important! To the people who read "To seduce an Introvert," should I make it into a series?)**

**P.S: Please listen to Funny Sunny Days Varia version while reading this for maximum humour. lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: the Dance part two! Invasion of the Millefiore!<strong>

Tsuna groaned, rubbing his head. Blinking his eyes, he found Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei staring down at him in concern.

"Are you ok, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly, wringing his hands.

"Yea, Tsuna, you musta have a really bad shock." Yamamoto said, rubbing Tsuna's head.

"Tsuna, you EXTREMELY FAINTED!"

"Shut up, Tako-head/Senpai!" both Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled/said.

"Urgh." Tsuna slowly sat up. "I thought I dreamt about Hibari-san being my cloud guardian." Noticing the eerie silence, Tsuna looks up to see Hibari staring down at him, Nagi was peering from behind while Lambo kept on laughing.

Is there something wrong, herbivore?" Hibari asked, smirking his 'say-something-wrong-and-I'll-bite-you-to-death' smirk.

"Err, actually no." Tsuna asked, clutching onto Gokudera's and Yamamoto's hand as the two helped him up. "Actually I'm ok with this, surprisingly." He shrugged.

"Really?" Hibari asked, his eyebrow rose in surprise. "Not even a shriek?"

Tsuna nodded before shrieking his infamous shriek as Hibari brandished his infamous tonfas. Nagi giggled and suddenly squeaked in surprise when Hibari turned and grabbed the girl around the waist, smirk devilishly. Nagi couldn't help but shivered at his touch.

The others coughed, trying to look anywhere but at the couple. Nagi was blushing deeply while Hibari was smirking… no smiling.

"Um, uh…" Tsuna was staring at the violets growing near the fountain, "So you guys wanna hangout?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure, why not?" Yamamoto shrugged. "We can dream up another plan to take down Millefiore for go after our suspension's up."

* * *

><p>Squalo and Xanxus was screaming out another song (Funny day, Funny face, Funny place) when Tsuna got back to his table.<p>

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled cheerfully at the brunette, the both of them didn't noticed Ryohei who stiffen when he saw who Tsuna's date was. Yamamoto meanwhile stared in surprised when Haru got up and greet Gokudera, demanding him to dance with her again.

Basil, being a sensitive boy he was, plucked Enma's shirt. He had the bad feeling about a SCREAMING MATCH going to happen.

"-SAWADA! KYOKO…WHY IS KYOKO YOU'RE DATE?-"

"-So that's why you were angry I was taking Haru to the dance.-"

"-Tako-head, don't yell at Juudaime!-"

"-O-Onii-san…Wait!"

* * *

><p><em>Is It Crazy? Jyoukyou wa Just Hazy? <em>

_Douyatatte machigatte iruyoude _

_Is It Dummy? Gennjyou wa Just Rummy? _

_Sousa zenbu, Just A joke_!

Yume was frowning down at the dance floor, finally regretting agreeing to go to the dance with Dino. not that she didn't like the blond Italian, it's just she doesn't think her toes can suffer from anymore injuries as attested while they were dancing. Beside the brunette, M.M was bitchng away about something while her date was moping around. Catching Dino's eyes, Yume couldn't help but grimaced, the action prompting Dino promising himself to buy the poor girl a bouquet of chocolates on their way home later.

The four of them looked up when someone pull a glass of water in front of the drooping pineapple. Hibari was staring a Dino and Mukuro, his mouth was twitching though Dino wasn't sure from what. Mirth maybe?

"Oya, Kyouya. Ready to admit your lost?" Mukuro finally perks up, mentally pushing away the who-was-Nagi's-Date problem. Maybe if he can get Hibari into a good mood (coughcoughdrunkcoughcough) maybe he can persuade the skylark to beat up that shiftless asshole for him.

"Let me introduce you to my date." Hibari pull someone from his back. "Haneuma, Pineapple-head, meet Akesaka Nagi, my date." Mukuro looked in horror as his _adorable cousin_ waving shyly at him. Dino was torn between laughing at Mukuro's expression or cursing his fate for losing his bet.

Hibari slyly puts his hand around Nagi's petite waist and draw her closer to his chest, smirking. (Is it just me or he being doing that lot tonight?) Mukuro looked as if he wanted to strangle someone with his gloves while Dino looked as if he was dying trying to rein in his laugh.

"O-Oya, Nagi. You didn't tell me you were going to the dance with this…this…" he gestured violently at Hibari.

"Oh. U-Um, that's because…because-"

"- We wanted to keep our relationship a secret." Hibari cut in smoothly, inwardly enjoying Nagi's blush of surprise and Mukuro's horrified expression.

"Y-You…You dating MY COUSIN?" Mukuro freaked out. He looked horrified at the idea of his little, gentle, adorable, cute cousin with...with that demonic skylark. He shudders at the outcome.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Hibari rest his chin lightly on Nagi's head.

Mukuro tried to breath properly without any avail. Yume, who, thank god, noticed how dire the situation was, dragged the still dazed M.M away before the redhead snapped from shock and said something she might regret.

Mukuro struggled before finally calm enough to ask. "Are you happy, Nagi-chan?"

Nagi, blushing, looked boldly into her cousin's heretochromic eyes, and nodded. "Hai, Mukuro-nii. I'm happy with him."

"Ku fufu. Then I have to give you my blessing them." Mukuro said ruefully. "Now go away before I do something I might regret."

Watching the couple walks away, Dino turned to Mukuro.

"So, what will you do, Mukuro?"

The owl masked boy laughed sardonically, "Other than curbing my urge to strangle that greaseball of a skylark? Drink my sorrow away. Oya, Bartender," the blunette turned to the woman in front of him "Give me one of those tropical surprise fruit punch."

"One Pineapple-head Samba drink coming up!"

Mukuro twitches angrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hibari managed to snag a alcove overlooking the dance floor. (more like he threatens off the couple whom were making out there.) everyone crowds inside, the girls giggled nervously. Tension was high near the table. Yamamoto and Gokudera was having an intense staring match, the latter had a firm grip on Haru. Ryohei mean while looked as I he wanted more than to yell to Tsuna, who looked ready to faint again.<p>

Enma and Basil had left them, unwilling to be there when the slugfest to start.

It was sufficient to say that the only couples was happy was Lambo and his date, I-Pin and surprisingly Hibari and Nagi pair, whom both was enjoying themselves looking at the crowd, Hibari commenting snidely while Nagi laughed.

_No Need To Worry, No Worries…_

Everyone winced when the song was suddenly broke off when someone pull of the plug for Xanxus electric guitar.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Xanxus stared uncomprehending at his guitar, his face twitching angrily.

"VOOOIII! WHICH STUPID TRASH DID IT?" Squalo stared at the crowd, ready to pull out his sharp wooden sword and beat the crap out of everyone.

An eerie, scary song began to play , the Lalala echoing the silent hall. Suddenly the lights go off. Girls began to scream, hugging their dates in surprise. A spot light was turned on, focusing on a certain group on the balcony, their white-haired leader smirking devilishly at the crowd.

"See, Shou-chan! I told you it would work." The spot light turned to show Byakuran Gesso and his minion…I meant friends standing at one of the balconies.

"Damnit, Byakuran-san! I told you to leave me out of this!" someone replied muffled.

"Anyway~" the albino gamer ignored his bespectacled best friend, "I'm here to issue a challenge. I want a one-one-one fight the Vongola Decimo gang."

"-Vongola Decimo-"

"That gang-"

"-the one that got banned from the game?-"

"I want to have a simple, straight game of choice with you, Vongola Decimo. Or I will send a _certain _virus to destroy the Mafia Online Game and crash the internet." Byakuran smirked, certain his opponent was here in his crowd.

"I will not allow you." Another spotlight was turned on and focused onto another alcove a the balcony. There stood bravely, surrounded by his trusted guardians, was Tsuna. "We, the Vongola Decimo gang, will stop you, Byakuran!"

"-dame-Tsuna?"

"-No way, he's Vongola Decimo?-"

"-Ehh? Hibari-san too?"

"Oya, is that my cousin?"

"Although this is the first time we meet, kinda feels lie we've met a couple of times already, Tuna27?"

"For the last time, it's Lucky_Bond27!" Tsuna yelled, pulling on his gloves. Around him, his guardians were pulling out weapons too, Gokudera producing numerous fireworks out of nowhere, Yamamoto grab his baseball bat a girl gave him, Chrome was lightly twirling a metal broomstick (without the broom attached), Hibari was brandishing his tonfas, Ryohei was yelling out his signature yell (everyone was wincing inwardly) and Lambo pulls out a modified taser.

The two groups were staring each others down while everyone else quickly emptying the dance floor in fear of being bitten to death by the two dangerous group. The Varia was twitching in excitement, Xanxus even pull out his modified BB Gun in anticipation.

…

…

War was inevitable.

* * *

><p>Within minute, the two sides exploded when Millefiore and Vongola Decimo clashed. Fists, glasses, shoes, chairs, even occasionally persons were flying through the air. It was sheer chaos. Tsuna was on the back-to-back strategy with Yamamoto and Gokudera while they were fighting off Byakuran and Genshiki. Ryohei was torn between protecting his sister and friends (both Kyoko, Haru and Hana were pitching cakes at people) an beating up people while trying to persuade them to join the boxing club.<p>

Lambo and I-pin meanwhile was having the time of their life as they pairs up with Fuuta and the three of them mowing down a group of Namimori Middle students. The Varia was tossing music instrument while Squalo was screeching (a french girl actually had the guts to screech back at him and they immediately had a screaming match.) Bel was laughing his creepy laugh as he and Fran combined forces and throwing people off the stage and into the crowd as Mammon muttering behind them, calculating the damage accumulated by the fight. Dino and his date was quickly joined by the Cavallone Guardians (minus the french girl) and together with Shimon Familia, tries to help Tsuna's gang. Mukuro, who was still sore about the fact his_ friend_ was dating his adorable cousin, threw himself into the brawl, beating up a group of wannabe gangbanger with a mop. (to make it even worse, he even rub their face with it...Eww!)

Nagi, for the first time of her quiet life, was laughing out loud as she swung her broomstick and took down a guy from her school (Oops!) Ducking under a flying lamp (?) she came face to face with her date as he lay waste to some dumbass waving around a two by four.

Hibari, frankly, was having the time of his life. Nothing better than an impromptu brawl to clear up the damn boring atmosphere. He even heard Xanxus snidely commenting having doubts at first about the party, and now found it was _turning to be a great party_.

Looking at each other, Hibari grab hold of his petite date, and together they danced (yes, they danced) through battlefield, keeping their eyes on one another, smiling as they kick, punch, swung and stomp the way to their boss.

Tossing someone's heels at someone, Tsuna turned to find himself nose-to-head with Byakuran, who was heckling the wrong girl. Byakuran suddenly found himself turned around by someone and before he could even react, lay sprawled on the ground. Tsuna's tie flung in the suddenly very strong wind. (Gokudera just took out a set of windows) The brunette stood ominously over the injured man; he was beyond pissed.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" adrenaline-high, Tsuna swiftly grabs Kyoko and kissed her.

Around him, his entire Family cheered (minus Ryohei, who , thank god, as busy taking out a Shimon academy student) loudly. Kyoko pull out of the kiss blushing but happy, while Tsuna smiled happily back at her.

Turning to his family, "we're leaving."

"Eh? But Juudaime, why?"

"listen." They can hear a loud screeching outside the door. By the sound of it, someone had finally come to their senses and call the school board. "We better get out of here before they put all of us into detention." Quickly, led by Hibari, who knew a _certain passageway_ that can get them out of the hall.

All of them end the evening going to a 24-hour gothic café that was apparently throwing a Halloween party that night. It was until 1 in the morning did Nagi went back home. She had spent the last few hours after the dance talking heart to heart with Hibari, sitting on an empty couch at the corner of the café, ignoring everyone else getting drunk, her cousin singing _Ku fufu no Fu- __Boku to Keiyaku_- all night.

* * *

><p>Phew! Done. This chapter is killing me (except the battle scene.) I think there's 2 mopre chapters? I'm not sure. We'll see.<p>

Review guys.

**Chapter 7: After the Dance.**


	7. Chapter 7: After the Dance

Listening to Study Hard Anthem. Laughing out loud every few sentences, this song is killing me. Though it's a good song to listen to. Guys, especially to people who have exams, you guys should listen to this.

I'm truly unhappy with the latest chapter of KHR where Mukuro tells Chrome she dying. If she's really is dying and Amano really kills her off, I'll quit reading KHR. On that happy note, Skull is soo awesome! Truly are the stuntman hated by the grim reaper! I shudder to think if Hibari ever gain that ability.

This chapter is dedicated to Artemis-Hime, who translated this story in Spanish (a great honor for me!) and to Yuni Nero, who requested a GammaXYuni scene. And also to Code-Halo, who made me laugh with his reviews.

Urgh, I can't believe I forgot this.

Disclaimer: I never own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: After the Dance.<strong>

At first, it was day like any other. Given that the kids went home quite late, Lanchia thought perhaps that maybe they would be sleeping in that morning. To his surprise, he found looking up as Mukuro entering the kitchen, mournfully 'Ku fuufuufuu'ing to himself. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes and looked as if he hadn't slept last night. The pineapple-head pour himself a mug of black coffee before practically inhaling it in. banging the mug on the table, Mukuro sat down, lying his head on the table, sorrowfully singing.

" _~jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba, ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA_ ~"

Even more surprising was Nagi dancing into the room, singing a catchy tune ('_~Yatta Latta egao de nakama tachi, egaku yume wa doko made mo hatenai ne ~'_). She was wearing a simple cream dress and her hair was caught into a simple ponytail.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Lanchia-san, Mukuro-nii." she greeted politely before going to the fridge. If she wasn't mistaken, there was supposed to be some leftover homemade meatball she made yesterday. If she do some riceballs with it and some tea, then she's all set.

Lanchia watches as the girl flits around the room, finally asking when she put some riceballs into the lunch box. "Going out somewhere, Nagi?"

"Hai. I'm going out to the park with a…a friend." She blushed. Mukuro sinks deeper into his chair, muttering something inaudible.

The awkward tension was shattered when the door bell rang. Lanchia got up to open the door, to find Hibari Kyouya slouching in front of the door.

"Hello Hibari-san. If you're here to beat up my charge, he's unfortunately unavailable."

"I'm not here for Rokudo." Hibari leans against the door, smirking at the mournful-looking pineapple leaning against the kitchen door, "I'm here for Nagi."

"What?" Lanchia stared speechlessly as Nagi walked to the door, holding a basket. The purplenette shyly greet the skylark before turning to Lanchia and Mukuro-nii.

"Then, I'm going, Lanchia-san, Mukuro-nii." She bowed lightly at the two men. "I'll be late for tea I guess." She smiled up at the grey-eyed boy, "Shall we go then, Hibari-san?"

Hibari smiled down at he girl before smirking back superiorly at the devastated pineapple, his hand hang around her waist as they walked away.

Dumfounded, Lanchia turns around to see Mukuro hanging onto the kitchen door, sobbing wildly, "Kufufu Kufufu kufufu no fu~" the pineapple then pulls out his purple phone and dials a certain Froggy.

* * *

><p>Fran was hammered. Rubbing his aching head, the frog pushes Bel's legs off his lap. The three of them (Mammon, Belphegor and himself) had fallen asleep on the couch, Bel lying down with his head on Mammon's lap and his legs on Fran's stomach. Fran complemented whether he should exact revenge on the fake prince when his phone croaked out loud (Bel assigned the ringtone for Fran).<p>

7 different pillows flew out of nowhere and smashed into Fran's face. Xanxus was awake long enough to _civilly_ tell the frog to pick up the damn phone before he (Xanxus) tossed it and him out of the house.

"Urgh. This is so not a good time to call. You have 1 minute to tell me who you are and why are you calling me." Fran listen blankly as Mukuro sobs out his story before walking back into the living room, pushing Bel onto the cold, tiled floor.

"Rise and shine, fake prince, Mammon senpai. I have a job for us."

Viper rubs her head, grumbling. "My head hurts. This better be a good, paying job frog, or you're dead."

"this is better." Fran reassured as he pulls the two out of the house. "Stupid master wants us to help him spy on his cousin."

* * *

><p>"Che, this better be good, stupid woman." The silveret grumbled as the brunette pulls his across town.<p>

"Haru promised this will be good desu. One more thing, what did Haru said about calling Haru stupid woman, Ahoudera?"

Despite of all rumors raging around , Muira Haru and Gokudera Hayato are not on a date. Au contraire, the both of them accidentally met up and Haru decided to take Gokudera to her favorite cake house.

"Anyway, why the hell are we having cake?" he asked incredulously.

Today is Haru appreciation day!" she told him.

"Haru appreciation day was three days ago!" he shouted at her, reminding her.

"Haru can have Haru appreciation day any day!" she replied back angrily before what Gokudera was saying caught up with her. "Wait, how do you know Haru appreciation day was 3 days ago?" she asked, staring at the sage-eyed boy. Gokudera muttered something seeing her. "Hahi, Gokudera-kun is stalking Haru!" she points at him accusingly.

"I'm not!" Gokudera yelled back, blushing. "I just see you there every week when I walk pass that cake house."

"Oh."

Gokudera grumbled about mood-changing fiends as they walk into the cake house. Both of them were momentarily stumped when they saw how crowded the bakery was. They lean against the wall, near some Shimon students having cake, unabashedly eavesdrops their conversation.

"-Ne, Gamma. I wonder what cake I should eat. Should I eat the chocolate gateau or the Oreo cheese cake?"

"Go for the chocolate gateau first, Hime. Then you can eat the cheese cake."

"Ne, Gamma, did you hear about last night? Byakuran-san and the Millefiore gang got suspended for trashing the dance hall. It's a pity we weren't there, right, Gamma?" the green-haired girl taps her chin, musing. "As a member of the Millefiore, I should be there last night." The girl suddenly smiled. "I might not die but I could have suffered from numerous bruises and broken ribs, right?"

Gokudera and Haru laughed as they watched the blond Italian wailing out loud in the café, loudly promising to protect his adorable princess from all danger as Yuni laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Still laughing, the two exited the cake house, both holding each a cake box.<p>

"Let's go to the park. Haru don't think there people today." Haru smiled, happy that she managed top buy the last piece of the chocolate chunky brownie while Gokudera had chose to buy the vanilla cake with raspberry Bavarian cream.

The both of them sat down on one of the benches. "Does Gokudera-kun want a taste of Haru's cake? Haru will trade it with Haru's brownie."

"Eh, sure, why not?" Gokudera shrugged, giving the girl a piece of his cake. Haru digs into the cake, smiling happily. The silveret watched at the cream that was clinging at Haru's cheek, his throat suddenly went dry. He'll die but saying this out loud, but damn, for some reason Haru looked quite beautiful right now, the weak sunlight striking down, sending sparkles into her hair, her cheeks red as she happily swallowed the cake.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Stupid woman, there's cream on your cheek." He said gruffly.

"Hahi?" Haru tries to wipe the cream off before frozen in surprise when Gokudera moved in to wipe the cream off…with his tongue.

Gokudera gently lick the cream off Haru's cheek, his sage green eyes looked at the brunette. Haru bit her lips before throwing caution to the wind. She quickly pulls Gokudera down, furiously kissing him.

Gokudera, after the initial shock, quickly bit her lips, pushing his tongue inside. Haru moaned as she treads her fingers into Gokudera's soft silver locks, his fingers edges up into her shirt…

"G-Gokudera-kun? Haru?"

The both of them pull away, staring in shock at the mortified Sawada Tsuna and Sasagawa Kyoko, who were gaping at them in surprise.

"I…It's not what Juudaime/Tsuna-san thinks!"

* * *

><p>I wanted to continue on but I believe the whole Hibari-Chrome date deserves a chapter to themselves. (plus if I continue on, the chapter will stretch out to a possible 3k+)<p>

However!

I will not be updating until after 24th. I have finals next week and I really need to concentrate really hard for the exams. So sorry guys!

**Chapter 8: A Date with the Skylark.**

Can Hibari and Nagi have a proper date without any distraction? Will Mukuro able to spy on them? What will happen if Hibari finds out that Mukuro was spying on them?

Sneak peek:

_"You're weird, Nagi." Nagi looked up in surprise, that was the first time she heard him calling her by hr first name. "But, for some reason, I like that." Hibari spins the girl around and pulls the purplenette closer. "Who," his mouth twitches upward, "could have thought the little herbivore in front of me turns out to be an omnivore?"_


	8. Chapter 8: Date with the skylark

Wow, 7 chapters and the story has 3000+ hits! Minna (esp. to all who being nagging and begging) this chapter is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Date with the Skylark.<strong>

Nagi shyly peers at the grey-eyed prefect beside her. He was looking ahead, occasionally would be frowning. Unknown by her, Hibari was having a conflict with himself.

**Inside Hibari's mind:**

_'Should I hold her hand? But we're not even dating yet. Am I supposed to make the first move? Argh this is so confusing!'_

Noticing the cake house in front of them, Nagi reach out to pull at his jacket, but in the end had grabbed Hibari's hand. "A-Ano, Hibari-san? May we stop by the cake house for a moment?"

Hibari, who thankfully managed to control his blush, could only nod.

Nagi went into the cake house, promising not to be long in there. As Hibari lean against the wall, occasionally glaring at the passerby's, he found himself staring at a certain bucking horse.

"Idiot Cavallone. If you're thinking that this bouquet of chocolate is enough for last night, you thought wrong." The black-haired girl glowered at the blond Italian beside her. "Just let me drive your car tomorrow and we'll call it evens."

"Err, but Yume-chan," Dino whined, "You're a reckless driver. Plus I just got the car back from the shop." he turned to see the grey-eyed prefect leaning against the wall and immediately go over to glomp his friend.

"Kyouya!~" Dino whined when the skylark punched him. "Hey, did you hear? Millefiore gang got suspended last night for trashing the school hall." he said gleefully. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Kyouya?"

"How many time I told you not to call me by my first name, Haneuma?" Kyouya pushed the blond away, "And what I'm doing here is none of your business."

"But…"

"Hibari-san?" the three of them turned to see Nagi staring at them weirdly as she holds a small cake box.

"Ooh. I get it now." Dino wangled his eyebrows slyly. "Kyouya's on a date~" he yelped as Yume wacked him on the head.

"Sorry, Hibari-san, Akesaka-san. Dino's just being silly today." The girl dragged the blond Italian away. "See you guys around." After going around the corner, both of the stopped, Yume peers back to stare at the couple while Dino gleefully dials a certain pineapple senior.

"Hello, Mukuro? Guess who I just saw on a date with your little cousin?"

"Where did you see that damn skylark?" Dino pulls the phone away from his ear, rubbing it as Yume grimaced in sympathy at him.

"Oh, you knew. Umm, judging by the direction, I think they're going to the park."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mukuro abruptly ends the call, leaving Dino and Yume staring at the phone.

"Umm, why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

* * *

><p>Mukuro puts his phone away, smiling ferociously. In front of him Mammon couldn't help by calculating possible damage caused by the over-protective pineapple-head.<p>

"Alright everyone. Listen up." Standing in front of Mukuro were Mammon, Belphegor and Fran, all them dressed in black. (M.M and Ken were caught by the authorities employed by the school council last night and Chikusa was at the station, trying to bail them out.) "Everyone understand the plan right?"

Mammon raises her hand. Mukuro grimaced. "Yes, Viper, I will pay you guys. Any questions? And no little one, I don't want to listen any of your stupid questions."

Fran tries and failed to look hurt, "But I was going to ask if you have any contingency plan if Tweety catches us, Stupid master."

Mukuro could only shake his head in disbelief as Belphegor whacked the green-haired boy on the head. "If this plan works, we don't need any escape plan, little one. Now, are everyone ready?" everyone nodded.

"Operation: Spy Nagi's date with Stupid Skylark: Commerce!"

"Bel-senpai, should I tell stupid master his naming sense sucks?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Park<strong>

Strolling through the park, the couple walked passes the GokuderaHaru, KyokoTsuna scene:

("I…It's not what Juudaime/Tsuna-san thinks!"

"Oh...Um...then what are you guys doing, Gokudera-kun, Haru-san?"

"Umm…Swapping saliva, desu?"

"Ah, Haru-chan, isn't that as same as k-kissing?"

"Hahi! So it is desu."

"…Just shut up, Haru.")

"Is here ok Hibari-san?" Nagi points a spot under a group of pine trees. Hibari merely nodded and helps her spreading the picnic blanket. Both of them sat down, staring down the hill, enjoying the sunny morning. Unknown by them, Mukuro and his entourage was hiding behind the prickly gorse bushes, spying on them.

("Stupid Master, do we really have to spy them… oww… from here?"

"Ku fufufu. Shut up little one and just endure it."

"As much this pains me, I agree with froggy, Ushishishi."

"I want extra pay for this, Rokudo Mukuro.")

Shyly sitting down next to Hibari, Nagi self-consciously bites into her riceball as the two enjoys the scenic view from the spot. From a branch on one of the pine trees, Hibird warbled another song.

It was a peaceful day.

Until a group of Shimon International Academy delinquents found them.

"Look what we have here guys." One of them leered. "If it isn't Vongola Decimo Cloud and Mist." The group quickly surrounds the couple. "Because of you guy, we got suspended." He snarled as others pulls out their weapon of choice. "We want payback!"

Snarling, Hibari pulls out his tonfas and began to bite them all, whilst trying to keep Nagi behind him.

Meanwhile, behind the clump of gorse bushes:

("Umm, Stupid Master?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Aren't we going to help?"

"No little one. I want to see how far would the stupid skylark would protect little Nagi. Plus Nagi know how to protect herself."

"Good, the prince doesn't fight with drudges. And Viper-chan won't do it unless you pay up, Ushishishi."

"How many time do I have tell you don't call me Viper-chan? Pay me first if you want to call me that."

"so cold, Viper-chan. Ushishishi.")

Busy with two of the delinquents he was biting, Hibari failed to notice the man sneaking behind him with a metal pipe. But Nagi noticed.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Hibari turned just in time to stare in disbelief as gentle Nagi swung the basket with all her might onto the man's head, rendering useless. Between the two of them, the group was quickly reduced into a pile of gibbering piece of trash.

* * *

><p>Nagi looked mournfully at the trampled cake box. "That was my favorite chocolate cake." She said sadly. Beside her, Hibari was trying to control twitches of laughter that was threatening to come out.<p>

"Herbivore. Last night and now this. I never knew you could fight like that." Was that admiration in his voice?

"Well, I can't just let them hurt Hibari-san, right?" Nagi flashed a quick smile before looking back mournfully at the cake-box.

"You're weird, Nagi." Nagi looks up in surprise, that was the first time she heard him calling her by her first name. "But, for some reason, I like that." Hibari spins the girl around and pulls the purplenette closer. "Who," his mouth twitches upward, "could have thought the little herbivore in front of me turns out to be an omnivore?"

Hibari smiled, his lips hovering over Nagi's lip. Nagi found herself leaning closer, their eyes locked together as the both of them moved closer and closer…

"Oya! You foul, grease-ball of a skylark! Stay away from my cousin!" Mukuro jumped out of the bush, looking lividly at the couple. Behind him, Fran, Bel and Mammon smacked their head in disbelief, quickly yet silently edges away from the impending explosion.

"Oh?" Hibari straightened up, his hands was still on Nagi's shoulders as the prefect turned to face the deranged pineapple. "What are you going to do?" he said amused. "Stop me? You and what army?"

Mukuro snarled angrily, "The four of us are enough to beat you." He turned, and stared in disbelief when Fran waved at him vigorously from the other end of the park.

"Sorry, stupid master. But all of us are too young to die." Fran suddenly pushed Bel forward, "But I think fake prince can help you!" he said brightly. Bel gulped when Hibari turned his deathly glare at him. The blond prince immediately turned and drags Fran and Mammon out of the park. As amusing it was, even Bel was sane enough to know the outcome if he fights with the demonic lark.

A quick trip to the nearest hospital bed.

Mukuro twitches in disbelief before he turned back at Hibari. "Oya, it seems I better take my leave. Ku fufu. See you around, Kyouya!" he ran.

"Stupid pineapple, come back here!" Hibari chased the pineapple. He stopped and turned back, swiftly pull Nagi for a kiss, a quick yet gentle kiss, his lips momentarily lingered before he pull away, brandishing his tonfas.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I will bite you to death!"

* * *

><p>Done! Now, poll time! Should I go on or stop after one more chapter and possibly write a sequel? You guys decide.<p>

Now I want reviews from everyone! Every reviewer gets a virtual blue chocolate cookie!

Now off to write chapter 3 for Kiri to Kumo. Guys who want to read a romance/tragic 1896 story should read this. It's a what it story where instead of Mukuro, Hibari was the one who met Nagi. He was admitted into the hospital the same day Nagi had her accident and needed a heart transplant. Nagi's mom wrote her off so the doctors decided to use Nagi's heart since they're both are compatible and have the same blood-type. When Hibari woke up from his operation, he found himself haunted by a purple haired shy ghost.

Hopefully I'll be to post it tonight before I go off to bed.

**Chapter 9: Daily days.**

**Who is driving Dino's Ferrari? Why is Nagi sitting behind Hibari's bike? Why is the Vongola Decimo gang playing Katekyo Ondo? And why on earth is Byakuran managed to hack that website?**


	9. Important Announcement!

**Important announcement!**

As you all know, I had abandoned this story for a year and a half now. Due to mother board meltdown on my laptop, I was forced to sit in idle boredom and decided to re-read my hiatus works. I was appalled when reading this story, as this story had lost touch with the actual storyline and several plots such as the disastrous play, Reborn issue; the cousin horrorfest was omitted from the story. The latter chapters had a hurried, cramped yet useless mini plots stuffed into them and several of you had complain on how I handle the whole Gokudera-Haru relationship.

However, worry not. I am NOT abandoning this story. I decided to return back to the original plans I had for this story. This led to several nights of rewrite and revise and writing some new chapters.

I end this particular arc here and posted a sequel which started directly on the katekyo ondo chapter.

Oh, and to all Gokudera/Haru fans? I decided to rework their entire relationship… but they still endgame.

Enjoy… and review?

_*Duck down as several pissed off front row readers tosses rotten fruits and vegetables*_


End file.
